


Guardián. [WangXian AU]

by KariyaFuzuuke



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: BL, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Mó Dào Zǔ Shī | The Untamed, Post-Canon, Yaoi, 魔道祖师
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariyaFuzuuke/pseuds/KariyaFuzuuke
Summary: Las pesadillas son influencias demoniacas que busca de perturbar la vida del humano con el fin de alimentarse de sus miedos y ganar poder. En mayoría de los casos buscan a los primitivos hijos prodigios cuya energía espiritual es potente aun a su temprana edad. Suelen atacar a los niños en su mayoría y en algunas ocasiones a adultos.Por ende, se crearon unos muñecos de protección especial cargados de energía Yang para repelar las pesadillas y ser el guardián del sueño de sus respectivos dueños.Lan Zhan, el hijo menor del líder de la secta Lan comenzó a ser atacado por pesadillas a su temprana edad de cinco años. Su hermano mayor Lan Xichen fue informado por el menor de este acontecimiento y fue ahí cuando recordó aquel objeto poderoso que ayudaría a su pequeño hermano a recuperar su sueño pacifico.Y así fue cómo es que llegó a la vida del pequeño Lan Zhan un protector inusual.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo.

Lan Zhan padecía de constantes pesadillas y le comentó a su hermano mayor acerca de estas.  
Lan Xichen quien sería el futuro heredero de la secta Lan pensó en algún artefacto que evitara que el sueño del menor continuara siendo atormentado, luego recordó aquellas partituras antiguas de su secta que hablaban sobre muñecos protectores cuyo propósito es combatir contra los espíritus malignos que asechaban a los hijos prodigios de las prominentes sectas. 

Los casos de este tipo comenzaron hace ya bastantes años desde que el primer Lan, Lan An fundó su secta, al igual que los demás líderes. Poco tiempo después comenzaron a ser atacados por espíritus resentidos con la misión de aterrorizar a todos con tal de satisfacer su hambre, en especifico a los niños menores de diez años. Estas mismas entidades no son mortales para las personas ni tampoco pueden causar la muerte, pero si debilitan al individuo que atormentan hasta que este mismo cumpla una mayoría de edad y madurez para dejar de ser atacado y progresar con su energía espiritual perdida. 

Por eso mismo, gracias a la ayuda de unos sabios ancianos se crearon unos inusuales peluches con energía Yang para que combatan contra las pesadillas. La apariencia de cada muñeco es de similitud adorable para que fueran al gusto del niño al cual se le entregaría.

Hay un gran misterio tras el poder en los muñecos, si bien se decía que eran mandados por un dios cuyo corazón de nobleza se estrujó al ver el sufrimiento en los críos y con completa bondad extendió su mano al hombre para darle la inteligencia y negoció con el mismo para dejar entre sus manos la solución al problema con los espíritus de tormento. 

Lan Xichen consiguió un bello peluche el cual le entregó a su hermano menor. Lan Zhan lo recibió en cantado y gustoso, con una enorme emoción que su rostro no expresaba pero si su clara mirada amarillenta cómo el mismo sol. 

Así fue cómo es que Wei Ying entró en la vida del pequeño Jade para protegerlo de cualquier mal.   
No era un muñeco cualquiera.  
_Era uno especial._


	2. Capítulo 1: Pesadillas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las pesadillas son influencias demoniacas que busca de perturbar la vida del humano con el fin de alimentarse de sus miedos y ganar poder. En mayoría de los casos buscan a los primitivos hijos prodigios cuya energía espiritual es potente aun a su temprana edad. Suelen atacar a los niños en su mayoría y en algunas ocasiones a adultos.  
> Por ende, se crearon unos muñecos de protección especial cargados de energía Yang para repelar las pesadillas y ser el guardián del sueño de sus respectivos dueños.
> 
> Lan Zhan, el hijo menor del líder de la secta Lan comenzó a ser atacado por pesadillas a su temprana edad de cinco años. Su hermano mayor Lan Xichen fue informado por el menor de este acontecimiento y fue ahí cuando recordó aquel objeto poderoso que ayudaría a su pequeño hermano a recuperar su sueño pacifico.   
> Y así fue cómo es que llegó a la vida del pequeño Lan Zhan un protector inusual.

> * * *
> 
> **El pequeño Lan Zhan-.**

** C i n c o a ñ o s.  
[ F i v e Y e a r s o l d ] **

* * *

Ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que el pequeño Lan Zhan no había podido dormir de manera adecuada, se le notaba muy decaído en varias ocasiones, bajo sus bellos ojos dorados y cristalinos se lograba divisar dos bolsas oscuras de ojeras. De las incontables noches dónde las pesadillas le atormentaban. Sin embargo, nunca se quejó. Trataba de actuar de manera valiente o demasiado ingenua, no era bueno comunicándose y todo empeoró aun desde la reciente muerte de su madre, el punto de retorno para su malestar y de su tormento nocturno. 

Colocar atención a las clases de su tío Qiren había sido una completa tortura para el crío, mantener en alto su frente y su espalda recta todo el tiempo era agotador, sentía que ya no podía más, cada vez comenzaba a verse más desaliñado, su cabellera oscura cómo la tinta que se utilizaba para escribir sobre sagrados pergaminos se encontraba revuelta y sin peinar del todo. Sus túnicas blanquecinas cómo las mismas nubes que cubrían los cielos en las profundidades de Clouds recesses estaban mal puestas. 

Ese día en especifico no se tomó la molestia de arreglarse debidamente, estaba demasiado agotado para hacer eso. Sus ojos pesaban pero se negaba a dormir con el temor constante de volver a ser atacado en sus sueños; Era algo curioso, ya que siempre al momento de abrir sus párpados y enderezarse en la cama no lograba recordar nada de lo que pudo haber sido el malvado sueño, su mente quedaba en blanco, pero sabía que eran pesadillas por el sudor escurriéndose de sus sienes, su errática respiración y cómo es que sus ojos se humedecían. Estuvo demasiado frustrado.

Pensó en las personas a las cuales podría recurrir para anunciar lo que le sucedía. Una opción era su tío Qiren, pero estaba seguro de que este no lo tomaría muy bien, lo más probable es que causaría un alboroto y un alboroto es lo que menos quería, no le gustaban los alborotos. Estiró los labios en un puchero, permaneciendo con la cabeza agachada y tomando fuertemente la tela de sus limpiar pero arrugadas túnicas claras. No era muy hablador y ni tampoco hablaba con los niños que también eran entrenados para ser discípulos en Gusu, tampoco podía recurrir a su padre porqué este no lo recibiría, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. 

Su única opción era su hermano mayor Lan Huan, Xichen de cortesía. 

Con una mirada decidida comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la secta. Todo era un armonioso, amaba esa tranquilidad y el silencio prolongado, lo único que percibían sus oídos eran las suaves voces de los sirvientes hablando con un tono de voz moderado para no infringir contra las reglas y ni tampoco perturbar la paz de otros. Sus pasos eran completamente suaves cómo si fuera la caída de una pluma aterrizando sobre la superficie de telas delgadas, la brisa acompañadas de una melodía agradable y delicada, eran los discípulos mayores practicando con las cítaras bajo la supervisión de algún maestro. De manera instintiva sus pequeños dedos comenzaron a moverse, cómo si también siguiera el delicado ritmo de las cuerdas siendo abatidas por la yema de los dedos de cada joven maestro principiante. 

Su acelerado corazón comenzó a calmarse al oír la melodía de una Dizi, probablemente blanca y construida con un bello Jade, sin embargo, no es lo que le gustaría escuchar, no se conformaba de esa forma tan remota y superficial en la que aquel discípulo tocaba. Su ceño se frunció con algo de molestia al sentirse decepcionado, al niño le guastaría escuchar el sonido de la flauta de una manera distinta, no sabía cómo expresar ese anhelo, algo diferente a lo que siempre escuchaba a sus alrededores, distintito a lo que su tío Qiren le enseñaba. 

Quería un cambio más, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para enfrentar esas pesadillas.

Iba tan sumergido en el fluido mar de sus pensamientos que no logró reaccionar a tiempo hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra la pierna de alguien más. Se reincorporó al instante y se inclinó ligeramente hacía el mayor para pedir disculpas. Ahora se sentía apenado por ser tan torpe pero la suave caricia en su cabellera le obligó a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los apacibles ojos de su hermano mayor, su sonrisa de nobleza y su expresión de tranquilidad. 

— A-Zhan.— Lo escuchó decir y apretó los labios en un puchero, Lan Xichen conocía bien a su hermano menor, había aprendido a leer sus expresiones y la manera en la que reaccionaba así que no le costó mucho averiguar que algo sucedía con el menor por lo que no pudo evitar realizar una faceta de preocupación al ver las ya muy marcadas ojeras en los ojos del niño.— ¿Estás bien?.— Preguntó mientas se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Lan Zhan.

— Mn.— Contestó mientras negaba con la cabeza y la teoría en la cabeza del Lan mayor tomó forma.

— ¿No puedes dormir?.— El otro volvió a negar.— ¿Pesadillas?.—

— ... — Lan Zhan no contestó.

— Pesadillas.— Afirmó para si mismo al ver la cejas ligeramente arrugadas en el rostro de su hermano menor. Se levantó y su mirada se dirigió al cielo por unos momentos pensando en una solución, un caso de pesadillas en Clouds Recesses era algo bastante inusual, se suponía que la barrera que lo rodeaba evitaba que cualquier influencia negativa que tuviera que ver con energía resentida atravesara para perturbar la vida de las personas en Gusu. Movió su dedo índice hasta su barbilla cómo un reflejo y acarició esta misma. 

Lan Zhan miraba a su hermano fijamente esperando alguna respuesta pero este se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para decirle algo, era mu paciente, pero el agotamiento físico redujo su paciencia demasiado a tal punto de estar a un incienso en desesperarse. 

Lan Xichen miró una vez al menor y ciertas palabras de un pergamino en la biblioteca que leyó la semana pasada llegó a su cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios nuevamente, era cómo si su cabeza se hubiera iluminado. 

— Te tengo una solución para eso, A-Zhan.— El niño parpadeó varías veces y sólo asintió con la cabeza soltando un mu característico _"Mn."_

**[ . . . ]**

Conseguir el bello muñeco le había costado bastante, tuvo que viajar en su espada a la dirección que daba el pergamino, un lugar algo alejado de Gusu, pasando las fronteras de Yiling y quedando justo a sus afueras. Fueron varías horas de vuelo pero no le afectaron en absoluto. Antes de si quiera saber de los recesos de las nubes tuvo que informar a su tío acerca de su salida y la razón de esta misma. El gran maestro Qiren pareció medita un momento la información mientras que la mismo tiempo acariciaba suavemente aquella barba que sobresalía de su barbilla, espero por su autorización y este afirmó permitirle ir en busca de algún muñeco guardián para su sobrino menor.

Ahora se encontraba frente al extraño local construido con una madera poco fina por lo que veía, ladeó la cabeza curioso al momento de bajar de su espada y guardarla en su funda antes de entrar, lo primer que visualizó fueron cantidades de muñecos con diferentes diseños en sus ropas, era algo de esperarse. Según había leído en el sagrado pergamino que fue escrito por una de las antiguar líderes de las secta Gusu Lan Yi, hablaba acerca de que cada muñeco poseía un espíritu y comparándolos cómo una espada espiritual, teniendo también nombres y un mismo propósito.

Proteger a sus dueños de los espíritus resentidos. 

Pero cada figura era distinta y con personalidades diferentes. Algunos eran muy risueños y otros más tranquilos. Según lo escrito cada personalidad puede llegar a ser un misterio y por eso mismo se debía que escoger sabiamente, porqué si existen muñecos de bien así mismo debían de haber del mal. Las dos caras de una piedra preciosa que divide lo infame de lo noble. 

Las vestimentas de los muñecos eran curiosas, incluso llegaban a parecer las ropas de las diferentes sectas, tanto el amarillo y el blanco y rojo estaban presentes, ¡incluso los muñecos con ropa amarilla tenían aquel punto rojo en sus frentes!, sin duda simbolizaban al clan Jin, además de que la flor de peonía en sus pechos contestaba por si sola cualquier duda. Al lado de esa sección se encontraba las figuras con el símbolo del sol rojizo en sus prendas blancas, túnicas moradas con una flor de loto bordeando cada fibra sobre la tela y una imitación de las campanas de claridad de la secta Yunmeng Jiang. Las vestiduras verdosas con el bordado de la cabeza de una bestia recordándole la secta de su Da-Ge y por último, las brillantes túnicas blancas con patrones de nubes en un tenue azul cielo, ¡hasta los muñequitos de su secta tenían su cinta en la frente!. Eso le dió bastante ternura. 

Se adentró aun más, mirando por encima cada peluche y bajo estos había un papel pegado con sus nombres. Existían distintos, los nombres eran curiosos. Otra cosa más que pudo notar fueron los otros muñecos apartados cuyas ropas no eran de ninguna secta, se acercó a uno con túnicas entre el gris y el negro, leyendo el nombre que sobre salía en el papel.

— _Song Lan._ — Ladeó la cabeza otra vez con curiosidad. Se apartó y se detuvo a mitad de la sala pensando, lo mejor sería llevar un muñeco con las vestiduras de su secta y dárselo a su hermano menor, dudaba que algún muñeco protector con referencia al clan Lan fuera a ser uno del mal, por o que se acercó a la sección y miró de manera superficial hasta tomar a uno de los peluches en manos, eran bastante grandes y cargados de energía.

Miró a todos lados para ver a quien debía de pagar y se encontró con el rostro de una joven que con cuidado organizaba los peluches en sus lugares y los limpiaba del polvo que cubría a algunos de estos. Él miró el muñeco que había agarrado, estaba limpio y pulcro y ahora dirigió su mirada al papel dónde estaba el nombre del espíritu protector.

— Su She.— El nombre no le sonaba en absoluto pero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, de tal forma era un muñeco protector vestido con las túnicas de los discípulos de recesos de las nubes, no habría de haber ningún mal en el muñeco. 

Justo cuando se acercó a la señorita para pagar por el muñeco algo más captó su atención. En medio de todos esos colores de las vestiduras de cada peluche había un en particular que logró captar por completo su atención. Un rostro sonriente y con ambas mejillas con dos círculos rosas se notaban sobre la tela de la piel, lo que parecía ser su cabello era hecha con una cara tela oscura cómo el negro, cosido con delicadeza. Sus ropa eran negras con un cinturón rojo amarado a lo que era su estomago y faja oscura, parecía estar en una suelta túnica y sin zapatos a diferencia de los otros muñecos que lo que se suponía que era el calzado estaban pintados y únicos con el respectivo color de su traje. 

Miró nuevamente el peluche en sus manos, su rostro era uno con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa no era tan linda cómo la del otro muñeco, es mas, tenía las ceja algo fruncidas y eso no le causó mucha confianza. Ya decidió dejó en su lugar a Su She y fue a por el otro muñeco que captó su atención. 

— Wei Ying.— Leyó el nombre y sonrió otra vez para así agarra dichoso objeto y fue a pagarlo, le pareció curioso la pequeña coleta que resaltaba en la parte trasera de la cabeza del muñeco y el listón rojizo que se movía con cada movimiento que él hacía. 

Agraciado por este detalles fue hacía la señorita de antes pero esta ya no se encontraba ahí, ahora había era una anciana con ojos claros y pupilas blanquecinas, dando a entender de que era alguien ciego.

— Oh, que joven muchacho tenemos aquí.— Habló la anciana con una sonrisa que temblaba al igual que sus piernas y su encorvada espalda.— Puedo sentir el muñeco que tienes en manos, esta lleno de energía Yang, buena elección jovencito. Normalmente las personas se dejan llevar por la apariencia de los peluches que hago.— _Ah_ , ella es la costurera de los peluches... Pero, ¿cómo?. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntar, sería inapropiado viviendo de su parte, sebe de ser educado pero la curiosidad le podía. 

— Señora, ¿es usted quién fabricó todos estos peluches?.— Preguntó Lan Xichen y la contraria asintió con la cabeza.

— Algunos son muy especiales y el que tienes en mano lo es bastante.— Aseguró con una sonrisa la mujer mayor.— Es de un joven espíritu y una persona que tuvo un gran corazón protector, es algo risueño.— Soltó una suave risa pero lo que le puso los pelos de punta al Lan fue escuchar el _"Tuvo"._

— ¿A que se refiere con _"Tuvo"_?, ¿el espíritu que está en el muñeco...?.— 

— Así es, es el espíritu de un joven que alguna vez estuvo entre el mundo de los vivos, por desgracia murió a temprana edad. Todos los peluches que ves aquí son los espíritus de los niños que murieron sin esperanza pero se les da una oportunidad para proteger a otros niños de la maldad. Yo sólo escucho la voz de un dios que me habla y me pide amablemente que cree estos peluches y me describe cómo son, me hace ver la imagen con un ojo divino del niño en una versión adolescente para poder ilústrala en los peluches y el dios se encarga de lo demás.— Explicó cómo si fuera la cosa más sencilla en el mundo.— El muñeco que traes ahí posee el espíritu de un lindo niño humilde que estuvo en las calles pero falleció al cumplir cinco años.— Su sonrisa cambió a ser una de tristeza.— Es de los peluches más recientes y creados.— El corazón de Lan Xichen se estrujó al escuchar la historia, ese crío había tenido casi la misma edad de su hermano menor, una lastima y tristeza que no haya podido vivir su vida. 

— No le coloques mucha atención, joven maestro, está demente.— La señorita de antes volvió a aparecer con su ceño ligeramente fruncido y cargando una caja llena de diferentes telas de colores y relleno para los muñecos.— ¿Vas a llevar ese peluche?.—El rostro de la fémina era uno de dureza pero contenía sus delicados rasgos.

— Uh, si, llevaré este.— Pagó por dichoso peluche y se marchó. Sin embargo, las palabras de la anciana penetraban en lo más profundo de su cabeza. 

**[ . . . ]**

— ¡Ta-Dah!.— Expresó con una gran sonrisa Lan Xichen al ya haber llegado a su hogar, era de noche, el viaje había sido agotado pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía, supuso que fue gracias al peluche que estuvo cargando en todo el vuelo, sentía cómo si este le diera energía espiritual y fue bastante reconfortante.— Mira A-Zhan, este será tu protector, se llama Wei Ying.— Movió la mano del muñeco cómo si estuviera saludando a su hermano menor. 

Valió la pena el viaje y todo al ver las orbes amarillentas de su hermano menor brillar con intensidad y anhelo al ver el muñeco, en sus ojos se reflejaban brillos y destellos cómo el de las lumbreras en el largo y gran firmamento del cielo nocturno sobre ellos y le trajo completo regocijo al ver que escogió bien el peluche para A-Zhan. 

El menor tomó en brazos el muñeco y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el peluche, sintiéndose reconfortado de repente. Era agradable, muy agradable la sensación y sin dudarlo le agradeció a su hermano antes de dirigirse a su habitación, ya iban a ser pronto las nueves de la noche y su alarma interna se estaba preparando para la siesta.

Al ya estar recostado sobre la cama acostó el muñeco aun lado tuyo, apagó la única vela que alumbraba la pieza y se metió entre las cobijas, cubriendo también el bello protector que su _dada_ había conseguido para él. Cerró sus párpados con tranquilidad y casi al instante de que su cabeza tocó la almohada quedó atrapado en un sueño profundo.

Es espíritu de Wei Ying posó suavemente su mano sobre el pecho del niño pequeño, estaba costado de medio lado al lado del menor, una sonrisa de ternura se dibujó en sus labios y comenzó a tararear una canción para que el sueño del crío fuera uno de felicidad y paz. Miró fijamente a su ahora pequeño dueño, un adorable niño con mejillas regordetas y rojizas, con una pequeña nariz y largas pestañas que cubrían sus ojos cómo si fueran cortinas.

La energía espiritual fluyó por su inexistente cuerpo y lo transmitió al menos para atraerle calidez. Un ruido captó su atención y su ceño e frunció para ver esos espíritus de pesadillas, cada uno cómo una horrible sombra con expresiones de horror, algunos colgando de las pareces y otros del techo de la habitación del menor. Se enderezó y se pudo en posición para luchar.   
Sacando de la faja de sus vestiduras una Dizi oscura antes de comenzar a tocarla.

Lan Zhan pudo escucharla, dentro de su tranquilo sueño, una hermosa melodía de la Dizi, lo que siempre estuvo buscando, algo que si le hiciera sentir satisfecho al escucharlo, no era superficial, era tan apasionado que sonrió levemente. 

Esa noche pudo dormir perfectamente, nada le perturbó en absoluto y quedó con las ganas de seguir escuchando esa melodiosa música por siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!, esta historia será actualizada con frecuencia, pero no tendrá un día en especifico. <3  
> Pido perdón si hay algún error en la escritura, en algunas ocasiones se me escapan pequeños fallos y no logro notarlos cuando corrijo el capítulo.  
> Sin más que decir, no leemos en la próxima. Jiji.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holaaa!, espero que les guste esta historia, tengo que dejar en claro que la temática no es de mi propiedad, es de una usuario de Facebook que me concedió el permiso para usarla y escribir una pequeña historia.  
> En este AU los personajes tendrán edades diferentes.  
> Lan Xichen le lleva varios años en edad a Lan Zhan.


End file.
